


Bitter Hearts

by Liliththestormgoddess



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unresolved Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliththestormgoddess/pseuds/Liliththestormgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the winter, her hair turns white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the movie again, I realized that the major issues between the sisters were never resolved. What happened was very traumatic to both, I’m sure, so my take on the aftermath is kind of dark. 
> 
> Also, this is my first foray into this fandom.

Spring and summer are full of laughter and smiles and hugs and fun. Anna and Elsa skip and sing through the gardens when Elsa is not in court. They share meals and giggle through their strawberry pie, especially when Anna ends up with most of it up her nose.

  
But in the winter, her hair turns white.

  
When winter hits, Elsa retreats. There are no more dinners together or picnics on the lawn. There is no laughter and no giggles. The words they never speak hang in the cold air like icicles and Anna is afraid that one day they will fall on her.

  
When the temperature drops she doesn’t sleep. She feels the cold deep in her bones and it won’t let go. She can never forget the feeling of that bone-deep chill. The blue tint to her hands. That never reaching feeling of warmth. Some days she can’t handle it and she stays huddled in front of the fire like a child.

  
If anyone notices the extra layers she wears to keep the cold (the fear) away, they don’t mention it.

  
Elsa won’t speak to her. Elsa won’t look at her.

  
(Anna sees Elsa coming down the hall and Anna makes a sharp left. She tells herself it is only because she forgot her shawl in her room.)

  
It’s fear. Both of them are fearful. Elsa is afraid of what she’s done (what she may do again) and Anna will not lie and say she is no longer afraid. Even though she tells herself Elsa would not hurt her again, the very thought sends a stab of ice through her heart. The cold grasps at her heart and tries to take over. For the moment, Anna is winning.

  
When her hair begins to lighten she wears headdresses and bonnets and hats. It takes a while before Kristoff notices, but he is livid when he does. He tells her that she must talk to her sister. She says she will (she won’t). She loves her too much (she fears her too much). Whether it is her own dignity or their relationship she fears for, perhaps she will not know.

  
Anna doesn’t sleep. Snow monsters haunt her dreams and she’s much too cold to find peace. She says nothing to Elsa. Elsa says nothing to her.

  
Elsa stays in her rooms most of the time. Anna walks right on by.

  
This time, building a snowman is the last thing Anna wants to do.

  
But winter gives way to spring and with it warmth and colour seeps back into the land. Flowers peek through the cracks, buds fight their way into existence, and Anna’s hair darkens back to its natural auburn. Elsa is seen more and more around the palace. Dinners are held once more together. The sun peeks around the clouds and a smile peeks around Elsa’s lips. Anna’s hats come off. The dinners move outside.

  
They have survived another winter and all becomes right in the world once again. The icicles have melted for now; Anna knows they will be back once again.

  
However, for herself (for her sister), she will endure the ice.


End file.
